In today's fast paced society many people are choosing to use gift bags over gift-wrap as a means to present offerings. When using a gift bag tissue paper is often used to both conceal and to display the item. A common dilemma that many people face is figuring out what to do with a greeting card. By default most people place the greeting card inside the gift bag, with all of its contents, hoping that it is discovered. Location of the greeting card is even more critical if something of value is inside, such as money or a gift card. Additionally, if a greeting card becomes separated from the gift bag the recipient is unsure of whom the gift is from.
It is common knowledge that many gift bags include a small, attached tag used primarily to identify the gift giver and the recipient. There is not sufficient surface area to write a message on the tag. The tag is not secured in an envelope and therefore what is written is not private, nor can money or a gift card be enclosed. Additionally, many people forego writing on the gift tag so that the gift bag can be reused. There are also tiny adhesive cards available that are meant to stick onto the side of the gift bag or present. Similar to the gift bag tag these adhesive tags have limited space to write a greeting, and are not enclosed in an envelope to allow for a private message and securing valued items. Furthermore, if they become unstuck identifying information is lost and the gift bag may become damaged rendering it not reusable. Gift givers have also resorted to taping a greeting card to the gift bag, which is not aesthetically pleasing, and can also damage the gift bag.
Another available option, as proposed by Schindele, is a gift bag that has an attached pocket on the front for insertion of the greeting card. If using this option a buyer must locate a greeting bag that is not only the right size, color, and design, but also with a pocket. These bags are not as readily found as standard gift bags, and can be more expensive than simple generic gift bags.
Meister proposed integrating magnets into the greetings card as a means to affix the card to the gift bag, however it can be difficult to find such innovation at popular greeting card venues. Rubin received a patent on the development of a “greeting bag” which enables the buyer to mix and match gift bags, greeting cards, and attachment mechanisms from different sets. An example of an attachment mechanism would be a slot in the front of a gift bag in which the card could slide into. The interdependence of each component in this method could pose a problem if the buyer likes, and, or can find only one of the parts.
In addition to the problem of affixing greeting cards to gift bags, many have found that this same dilemma applies when a gift giver chooses to give a bottle of wine or spirits. The contours of wine bottles can make affixing a greeting card with adhesives difficult and even unsightly. Often the greeting card is delivered separately for lack of a reliable solution for fastening it to the bottle.
Methods of presenting greeting cards with gift bags herertofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages:                (a) Dropping a loose greeting card in a gift bag filled with all of the paraphernalia inside can lend to the loss or the discarding of the greeting card and its contents.        (b) Small attached gift bag gift tags do not have sufficient surface area for writing messages, do not include an envelope for privacy, and do not allow for enclosure of money or gift cards, and are often not used to preserve the ability to re-use the gift bag.        (c) Affixing a greeting card to the side of a gift bag with adhesives is not aesthetically pleasing, and can cause damage to the gift bag during removal rendering the gift bag not reusable.        (d) Small adhesive tags do not have sufficient surface area for writing messages, do not include an envelope for privacy, do not allow for enclosure of money or gift cards, and are often not used to preserve re-use of the gift bag.        (e) Gift bags with front pockets for insertion of greeting cards are not as commonly found, are more expensive, and can be limiting.        (f) Greeting cards that incorporate magnets for fastening ability are not as readily found, and are more expensive due to the cost of added materials.        (g) Current greeting card options do not attach easily to contoured gift items such as such as a bottle of wine.        
Therefore it is desirable to provide a simple and inexpensive solution to affix a greeting card secured in an envelope, to any gift. This long-felt, unmet need is solved by the below invention.